Jessicake and Apple Blossom
*Tracy Blagdon |narrator= |series=6 |series_no=6.05 |number=139 |sts_episode= |mma_episode= |released=* 10 September 2021 * 14 October 2021 * 8 November 2021 * 28 December 2021 * 7 February 2022 * 23 July 2022 * 29 December 2022 * 23 April 2023 * 20 July 2023 |previous=Really Real Littles |next=Cheeky Goes to the Mainland }} Jessicake and Apple Blossom is the fifth episode of the sixth series. Plot Jessicake and Apple Blossom are best friends, and always love to work together. No matter the job, if they are working together, they will get the job done. One day, Jessicake and Apple Blossom are shunting at the quarry when Fleur Flour puffs up. She informs the Shopkins that the brass band is going to play. Despite liking the brass brand, Apple Blossom is upset that she never gets to pull them. Jessicake suggests that Apple Blossom goes to the wash down and look as shiny as a trumpet. That way, it will be more likely that Bessie Bowl will pick her. Apple Blossom happily puffs off. Just then, Bessie Bowl arrives, and gives Jessicake the job to collect the brass band after she has had a wash. Jessicake is worried since Apple Blossom wanted to pull the train. Apple Blossom soon returns and is very happy. Jessicake claims that she has another job, and chuffs away. Apple Blossom happily whistles, but Jessicake is too worried to whistle back. Jessicake is having her wash when she sees Apple Blossom. She hides in the nearby shed, and Apple Blossom passes right by. Jessicake is relieved. Soon, Jessicake has collected Milly and Molly Cake Pop, but it is not the last time she sees Apple Blossom. Worried, Jessicake decides to take the long way. She thinks that she will be able to avoid Apple Blossom, but she still finds Apple Blossom. Thankfully, Dum Mee Mee has a goods train, so Jessicake hides behind the train. Apple Blossom rolls right past. With a quick "thank you" to a puzzled Dum Mee Mee, Jessicake continues on her journey. But by the time Jessicake reaches the docks, she is late. She already feels bad enough, but she notices some mail vans, and knows Apple Blossom is coming and tells the band to hurry, but one of the players forgets his instrument, so Jessicake has to wait. Now Apple Blossom will catch her, and Apple Blossom does. Apple Blossom feels betrayed, and asks Jessicake why she did not tell her because she tells her everything. Jessicake tries to whistle to cheer her friend up, but it does not work, and Apple Blossom does not whistle back. Jessicake feels guilty as she puffs out of the docks. When the concert is nearly over, Bessie Bowl orders Jessicake to take the band back. Knowing that Apple Blossom is pulling the mail, Jessicake asks if they could switch jobs. Bessie Bowl agrees. Jessicake rushes off to find Apple Blossom, but the concert is almost over. At last, Jessicake finds Apple Blossom, but she is still upset. Jessicake suggests to switch jobs, and Apple Blossom's face lights up again. When all the work is done, Jessicake promises Apple Blossom that she will always tell her everything. Characters *Jessicake *Apple Blossom *Fleur Flour *Bessie Bowl *Dum Mee Mee (does not speak) *Milly and Molly Cake Pop (do not speak) *Shopville Brass Band (do not speak) Locations *Great Waterton *Brendam Docks *Shopville Slate Quarry *Cabalnoo *Cheeky's Hill *The Washdown Cast *Cassandra Lee Morris as Jessicake *Kate Murphy as Apple Blossom and Fleur Flour *Marieve Herington as Bessie Bowl Trivia *Going by production order, this is the sixth episode of the sixth series. *Reused animation from the previous episode is used depending on the fact that Cheeky Chocolate and the people at the Real Littles Store are in the same positions as they were in that episode. *The working title for this episode may have been "Best Friends," as this name was originally listed on the Really Real Littles and Other Shopville Adventures DVD. *This is the first episode known to become banned from airing on television, in this case, in Australia. *This episode marks Fleur Flour's first appearance since the second series episode, Shopkins World Fair (Part 4) and her first speaking role in an episode since the same series' episode, Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part 3). *As Apple Blossom leaves the quarry, a variation of her sad theme from the originally composed by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell is heard. *While Apple Blossom is going backwards on the main line with her passenger train, she states that the brass band is even scarier than rain. This is a reference to the first series episode, Loud and Unclear and the special, The Adventure Begins. *In the US version, Apple Blossom's line "Hey Jessicake!" when she sees Jessicake at the quarry is used again when she sees Jessicake with the brass band. *The Australian Broadcasting Corporation no longer airs this episode after receiving complaints from viewers believing Bessie Bowl referring to the brass band was inappropriate and conveyed an anti-rail message, however it is still available to watch on the Really Real Littles DVD. Goofs *In the US narration, after Bessie Bowl tells Jessicake her job, she says "Thank you," but she mumbles. *When Apple Blossom arrives at the docks, only Jessicake's face is in CGI, though her face is not in the right position. *When Jessicake and Apple Blossom are whistling at each other, no steam is emitted. *When Jessicake hides behind Dum Mee Mee, she jitters. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK *Really Real Littles and Other Shopville Adventures *The Complete Series 6 US *Really Real Littles and Other Shopville Adventures (Direct-to-Home Video; US) *Season 6 (Digital Download) AUS *Really Real Littles and Other Shopville Adventures FRA *Series 6 (Digital Download) CHN *Suzie Sundae and Wanda Wafer Category:Episodes